


I Became the Boss for You

by Kkamjong



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Model Sehun, Smut, Tasarımcı Jongin, Yaş Farkı
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 19:50:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21003227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kkamjong/pseuds/Kkamjong
Summary: Yıllarca sıkı çalışmanın sonunda Jongin moda dünyasına adım atabilmişti. Sıkı çalışması ilk Paris Moda Haftası’nda baş döndürücü Oh Sehun’la ödüllendirilmişti. O günden sonra hayatı uzun bacakların, daha iyi bir geleceğin ve ipeklerin kasırgası haline dönüştü.





	I Became the Boss for You

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I Became the Boss for You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13933860) by [Evoxine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evoxine/pseuds/Evoxine). 

> Bu da kutlamanın ikincisi olsun *-*

Saf, küçük bir çocukken ablalarından birisinin Barbie’leriyle şaheserler yaratmak kıyafetlerini değiştirip eşleştirerek gereğinden fazla zaman geçirirdi Kim Jongin. (Bir şeyler yanlış ama ne yanlış anlayamadım) Ken oyuncakları da vardı ancak Jongin Ken’in kıyafetlerini sıkıcı ve banal buluyordu o yüzden tüm dikkatini Barbie’lere veriyordu. En çok resmi kıyafetlerini seviyordu ve oyuncağa hoş gecelikler giydirip plastik ayaklarının üzerinde döndürerek eğleniyordu.

Erginlik ve delikanlılık zamanları boyunca beş kalın tasarım eskiz defteri biriktirmişti. Hepsi elle çizilmiş ve renklendirilmişti; dikiş, nakış metotlarının ve eskizlerin kenarlarının boyamalarının detaylarıyla dolu. İlk eskiz defteri hobi olarak başlamıştı –ve çizim yetenekleri gelişmişti. Aslında oldukça iyi bir yeteneğe sahip olduğunu fark etmişti. Sıkı çalışma ve azmin sonucunda moda dünyasında kendisine bir gelecek şekillendirebilirdi.

Ailesinin desteğiyle tüm dünyada çeşitli moda okullarına kayıt oldu. 17 yaşındayken hayalini gerçekleştirmek için Paris’e taşındı. Yurt dışında altı yıl geçirdikten sonra Jongin tepeden tırnağa silahlı bir azimle Seul’e geri döndü.

Paris’teyken stajyerlik yaparken bir miktar biriktirdiği için Jongin çalışma stüdyosu olarak kullanacağı bir stüdyo daire kiralayabildi. Tekstil piyasasının kapısını aşındırdı ve sık sık gittiği için pek çok dükkân sahibiyle arkadaş oldu. Zamanı bir butikteki satış görevlisi olarak yarı zamanlı işi, ev ve stüdyosu arasında bölünmüştü.

İlk bitirdiği parçayı yıllar önce Barbie’leriyle oynamasına izin verdiği için teşekkür manasında en büyük ablasına verdi. Basit bir elbiseydi –açık mavi organza ve belinde nakış detayı olan bedeni saran şampanya renkli satendi. Uzunluğu baldırlara kadardı ve asimetrik yakası omuzlarını vurguluyordu. İlk kez bir partide giydi ve Jongin’in iş kartlarını bir saat içinde tüketti.

Jongin’in moda dünyasındaki varlığı istikrarlı bir şekilde büyüyordu. 28 yaşına geldiğinde, markasının ismi Kore’nin top moda tasarımcılarının arasında parlıyordu ve erkek giyimine doğru açılmaya başlamıştı. (Pekâlâ, açıkçası elbiseler ve tuvaletlerle eşleşecek takım tasarlamak istemişti.) _Kairos_ pek çok kez dünyaca ünlü _Çok Dikkat Edilmesi Gereken Tasarımcılar_ listelerinde yerini almıştı ve Jongin pek çok ülkeden kendisini giydirmesini isteyen ünlülerden telefonlar almaya başlamıştı. Sonunda kendine Paris’te mütevazı bir atölye açabilmişti ve iş yeri gururuydu.

30 yaşındayken Jongin sonunda büyüdü. AA için iki ünlü aktrisi giydirmişti—birisi En İyi Yardımcı Kadın Oyuncu ödülünü almıştı—ve tüm dünyanın gözü uzun bir süre Jongin’in tasarımlarının üzerinde kalmıştı. Oscar’dan haftalar sonra Los Angeles’ta ilk uluslararası butiğini açtı ve her şey o noktadan sonra fırtına gibi yükselmeye başladı.

Bugün, 33 yaşında, Jongin ilk özel tasarım koleksiyonunu yaklaşan Paris Moda Haftası’nda görücüye çıkarmak için çok sıkı çalışıyordu. Tüm zamanını on beş yetenekli dikişçiyle beraber —iplik makaralarına, çeşitli boncuklar ve kristaller kutularına ve seçkin kumaş toplarına gömülerek—Paris’teki dükkânında geçiriyordu. Kendisini iğneler ve raptiyelerle kaç defa deldiğini hatırlamıyordu.

Koleksiyonda elli beş parça vardı –40 tanesi kadın giyim, 15 tanesi erkek giyimdi. Jongin’in tutkusu eşsiz tuvaletler yaratmaya dayandığı için repertuarını farklı stillere(kokteyl elbiseleri, pantolon ceket takımı, tulumlar vs.) genişletmenin markasına kesinlikle bir katkı sağlayacağını biliyordu.

Jongin renk şemasında ilkbaharın kaygısızlığını ve yazın metanetini merkeze aldı. Açık pembeler, ten renkleri ve eflatun renkleri derin zümrüt, gümüş ve Prusya mavisiyle tezatlık oluşturuyordu. Süsleme ve nakışı karmaşık ama basit tutuyordu –spot lambalarının altında ayrışmaları değil birbirleriyle uyum içinde olmaları gerekiyordu.

İlk 2018 İlkbahar/Yaz koleksiyonunu neredeyse tamamlamıştı. Şova gitmeden önce bitirilmesi gereken birkaç parça vardı. Paris Moda Haftası üç hafta içinde başlayacaktı ve modeller son on günlük son duruşları için Jongin’in atölyesine geleceklerdi.

Jongin’in hayalleri sonunda gerçekleşiyordu ve daha mutlu olamayacağından emindi.

❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤

Yirmi beş model yan odada bekliyordu ancak Jongin’in duruşları görmek için vakti yoktu. Ablaları bir saate Paris’te olacaktı ve onları alması gerekiyordu. O yüzden işini asistanların eline bıraktı ve resim çekmelerini ve değiştirilmesi gereken yerler için detaylı ölçüleri almalarını emretti.

Ablalarını evine bırakıp atölyesine döndüğünde sadece birkaç model kalmıştı; etrafları terziler ve dikişçilerle çevriliydi. Jongin ofisine geçmeden önce şöyle bir baktı—bir düzine polaroid tahtasına raptiyelenmişti. Hepsine yakından baktığında kıyafetlerin modellere mükemmel oturduğunu gördü—daraltılması ya da genişletilmesi gereken bir şey varsa hemencecik başlaması gerekiyordu.

Sonunda Jongin 8 parçanın değiştirilmesi gerektiğine karar verdi. Büyük bir değişiklik değildi, sadece yanları ve kenarları düzeltilecekti. Birkaç gün üzerlerinde çalıştıktan sonra gerekli modelleri ikinci duruş için çağırdı. O da tamamlandığında asistanlarıyla mücevher ve ayakkabı seçimine başladılar; sonra saç stilistleri ve makyaj artistleriyle buluştular. Koleksiyonunu onlara açıkladı. Hareketli bir buçuk hafta olmuştu ve Jongin Moda Haftası geldiğinde biraz bitkin düşmüştü.

❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤

Şovunun olduğu gün Jongin, modellerin saçı ve makyajı yapılırken sahne arkasında oradan oraya koşuşturuyordu. Her şeyin yerinde ve hazır olduğundan—milletin enerjisini toplayacak yeterli su ve yiyeceğin olduğundan da— emin oluyordu. En büyük ablası –diğeri seyircilerin arasındaydı—onu rahatlatmak için bir sürü fotoğraf çekti.

Modeller giyinmeye başladıklarında Jongin onları podyum yürüyüşüne hazırlamak için kendini son dakika ayarlamalarıyla meşgul ediyordu. Sadece üç erkek model vardı o yüzden Jongin alışık olduğu gibi kadınsı bir yüzün aksine erkeksi yüzle karşı karşıya kalınca hep biraz şaşırıyordu. Buna alışmaya başlamıştı ancak kabarık etekler ve dantelli kollarla ipekli yakalar arasında düzeltmeler yapıyordu.

Gömleğinin bir ucunu pantolonunun belini sokarken—kasten dağınık bir şekildeydi tabii ki— erkek modellerinden birinin yüzüne bakma hatasını yaptığında resmen beyni durmuştu.

Model sarsılmaz bir şekilde kendisine bakıyordu. Jongin dalgın bir şekilde bakır sarısı kaşların adamın bakışlarının yoğunluğunu ortaya çıkardığını düşündü. Saç spreyine bulanmış bir perçem saç kaçmayı başarmıştı. Jongin ne yaptığını anlamadan parmakları saçını düzeltmişti bile.

“Teşekkürler.” Dedi model ve kaşlarını kaldırdı.

Jongin dudaklarını yalayarak geriledi. Gözlerini adamın yüzünden ayırmadı.

“Gidebilirsin.” Modelin bedeninde son kez göz gezdirdikten sonra dedi. Tamam, Jongin podyumdaki her şeyin modellerin bedenine uygun şekilde ısmarlama yapıldığını biliyordu ama vay canına. Koyu mavi ipek gömlek omuzlarını ve göğsünü mükemmel bir şekilde sarıyordu ve üzerine oturan yünlü pantolon uzun bacaklarına muhteşem bir şekilde yapışıyordu.

Jongin daha fazla bakarsa model podyuma zamanında çıkamayacaktı.

O yüzden hızla arkasını döndü ve modelin gittiğini hissedene kadar geriye bakmadı.

Model podyumda yürürken duvardaki televizyona şöyle bir bakmadığını söylerse yalan söylemiş olurdu.

❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤

Şov on yedi dakika içinde bitmişti.

Sonunda Jongin de yanında modelleri ve parçalarıyla beraber podyuma çıktı. Ablalarına göz kırptı ve birkaç adım atarak hafifçe eğildi.

Alkışlar fevkaladeydi.

Jongin’in gülümsemesi saatlerce yüzünden silinmedi.

❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤

Her nasıl olduysa Jongin biraz çakırkeyif(hatta daha fazlası) olmuştu.

Şov sona erdikten sonra bir afterparty’e sürüklenmişti. Şampanya üstüne şampanya midesine inmişti ve sonunda bir çardağa sokulmuş modellerin gelecekteki şovlara seçilebilmek için tasarımcılarla kaynaşmasını izliyordu. Bazıları sosyal yönden kaynaşıyordu—iki uzun boylu kadın bir duvara yaslanmıştı ve birisinin eli diğerinin eteğinin altındaydı—ve _çokça_ eğleniyormuş gibi görünüyorlardı.

Jongin’in beyni uğulduyordu ve yemek için pahalı pretzellerden bir avuç alarak pelüş mindere başını yasladı. Koltuktan müziğin ağır baslarını duyabiliyordu ve ona ninni gibi geliyordu. Ta ki birisi yanındaki boş yere oturana ve elini baldırına koyana kadar.

“Uhh?”

Gözlerini kırpıştırarak Jongin kafasını kaldıracak ve yanındaki kişiye bakacak enerjiyi topladı.

“Bay Kim? Size bir şey sorabilir miyim?”

Jongin ayakta sarhoş olmaktan bir yudum öte olmasaydı bu sesi anında tanırdı. Sahibini tanımak için hafızasını yoklaması birkaç saniyesini aldı—adamın yüzünü net göremeyecek kadar karanlıktı.

“Sen…” Jongin birazcık doğruldu ve kafasını sallayarak dönmesini gidermeye çalıştı. “Ah—modelsin. Benim. Seksi olan.”

Keyifli bir kıkırtı Jongin’in kulaklarına ulaştı.

“Bugün sizin için yürüyen modellerin hepsi oldukça seksiydi, değil mi?”

Jongin hıhladı ve elini salladı.

“Hayır, sen yanağında hafif bir yara izi olansın. _Seksi_ olan.”

“Adım Oh Sehun. Merak ediyorsanız tabii.”

“Ediyor olabilirim.” Jongin mırıldandı. Masadaki maden suyunu almak için eğildi.

Baldırındaki el hareket etmedi.

“Sormak istiyorum.” Sehun hafifçe yaklaştı. “Acaba bugün ilk giydiğim kıyafeti saklayabilir miyim?”

“Kı—Ne? Neden?”

“Çünkü bugünden hatırlanacak bir şey istiyorum.” Dedi Sehun. “Daha önce Paris Moda Haftası’nda podyuma hiç çıkmadım. Kimse sizin gibi elini pantolonuma da sokmadı. O yüzden, saklayabilir miyim?”

Jongin’in damarları kaynıyordu.

“Evet.” Diye cevapladı Jongin. Sesi utandırıcı şekilde sertti. “Evet, saklayabilirsin.”

“Teşekkür ederim.” Sehun sonunda elini Jongin’in kucağından kaldırdı. Jongin pantolonundan hâlâ avucunun sıcaklığını hissedebiliyordu. Jongin neler olduğunu anlayamadan Sehun eğildi ve alt dudağında başparmağını gezdirdi.

“Burada biraz tuz kalmış.” Dedi Sehun. Jongin oniks gözlere bakarken kulaklarından soluma yeteneği olduğunu hissediyordu. Sehun başparmağını ağzına soktu ve Jongin’in beyni durdu.

❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤

Jongin’in erkek giyime olan merakı <strike>Sehun’la tanıştıktan</strike> Paris Moda Haftası’ndan sonra arttı.

Birkaç hafta sonra Güney Kore’de lansman yapmak istediği bir düzine yeni, hazır giyim tasarımlarını çizmeye başladı. Çizimlerinde çok fazla ipek gömlek vardı ve Jongin, Oh Sehun’un onları giydiğini hayal ettiğini reddediyordu.

Yeni tasarımını yayınlama kararı çok ani olmuştu –tedarikçileri, şirket yöneticileri ve çalışanları ani iş yüküyle baş etmeye çalışıyorlardı. Seul’de sadece bir tane _Kairos_ butiği vardı ancak büyük bir butikti ve Jongin’in umduğu ihtiyacı karşılamak için yeterince parçaları olması gerekiyordu.

Yoğun tasarlama ve ince ayarlamalarla geçen birkaç ay sonra Jongin lansman yapacak yirmi iki parça seçti ve onları üretime yolladı. Sonra dikkatini pazarlamaya verdi. Bu kısmı beyin yakan değildi. Ne yapmak istediğini zaten biliyordu. Daha doğrusu erkek giyiminin yüzünün kimin olmasını istediğini biliyordu.

“Reklam panoların, televizyon reklamların ve basılı reklamlar istiyorum.” Jongin ellerini masaya yaslayarak söyledi ve önünde oturan en sevdiği reklamcı şirketin temsilcilerini inceledi. “Konseptin çoğunu size bırakacağım ancak istediğim şey ormanda olması. Belki çıplak ayaklı dolaşabilir, yüzünde ya da boynunda çamur izleri olabilir—mükemmel ama çok mükemmel değil. İsterseniz rüzgârlı bir alan da olur.”

“Elimizden geleni yapacağız. Projeyi kabul etti mi?”

“Hayır,” Jongin bir kalemi parmakları arasında döndürdü. “Ama edecek.”

❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤

Kapı zili sabah dokuzda çaldı.

Jongin homurdanarak yataktan çıktı ve güvenlik ekranına kaş çatarak baktı. Sehun’un elinde bir klasörle dışarıda dikildiğini görünce kaş çatışı hemen geçti; Jongin’e göre oldukça uyanık görünüyordu.

Kapıyı açtı ve Sehun parlakça gülümsedi.

Tanıştıkları günden beri aylar geçmişti –Sehun biraz kas yapmış gibi görünüyordu ve hoş, hafif yanık bir teni vardı. Saçları griden siyaha dönmüştü ve Jongin değişikliklerden gerçekten hoşlanmıştı.

“Selam?”

“Ajansım sözleşmeyi bıraktı.” Sehun açıkladı. “İmzalanmış kopyasını elden teslim etmenin daha iyi olacağını düşündüm.”

“Güvenliği nasıl aştın?” Jongin sordu.

“Oh. Beni tanıdı tabii ki. Birkaç yıl önce çektiğim çorap reklamından.”

Jongin bir kaşını kaldırdı. “Doğru. Pekâlâ, gelsene. Kendime gelmem için birkaç dakika ver bana.”

“Seni uyandırdım mı?”

“Uyanık gibi mi görünüyorum?” Jongin çıplak üstünü göstererek sordu.

Sehun, Jongin’in eşofmanını ve üzerini inceledi. İrkildi. “Özür dilerim.”

“Sorun değil.” Jongin merdivenlere döndü. “Otursana. Üzülüyorsan gerçekten mutfakta kahve makinesi var, telafi edecek bir şey yapabilirsin. Sütsüz, iki şekerli.”

❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤

“Bilmelisin ki bu sözleşme şu ana kadar aldığım tekliflerin en yükseği. Çoğu işim yereldir –Paris’te yürümek her zaman hayalimdi ancak şimdi buna gelirsek… Bu fırsatı bana sunduğun için sana nasıl teşekkür etsem bilmiyorum. Söz veriyorum reklam kampanyanızın başarılı olması için elimden gelenin en iyisini yapacağım.”

Jongin kahvesinden bir yudum aldı ve keyifle soludu.

“Bana teşekkür etmene gerek yok. Aslında benim sana teşekkür etmem lazım.” Dedi Jongin.

Sehun sevimli bir şekilde şaşırmış görünüyordu.

“Bu tasarım senden ilham aldı.” Jongin açıkladı ve kahve kupasını kavradı. “İpek gömlekleri. Doğru hatırlıyorsam, onları sen de seviyordun, değil mi? Bir tanesini saklamak isteyecek kadar.”

Sehun kulaklarının ucuna kadar kızardı.

“Hâlâ o kıyafet sende duruyor mu?”

“Evet.” Sehun cevapladı. Ayağını baldırının altına soktu ve Jongin pantolonundan belli olan kaslara bakmamaya çalıştı. “Ara sıra giyiyorum. Pek çok kişi kıyafetlerinizi övüyor.”

“Muhtemelen övdükleri sensindir.” Jongin omuz silkti. “Kıyafeti adam taşır.”

Sehun kucağına bakarak gülümsedi ve Jongin kahvesinden oldukça büyük bir yudum aldı.

“Ee,” Jongin boğazını temizledi. “Sözleşmeyi iyice okudun diye varsayıyorum? Herhangi bir sorun var mı?”

“Sadece bir. Arkadaşlık etme kuralları neler? Patronla yani?”

❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤

_Hala bunun için çok erken,_ diye dalgınca düşündü Jongin. Sehun’un baldırlarını sıkıca kavrıyordu. Model boynuna doğru hımladı ve Jongin dişlerin kulağının arkasındaki hassas noktayı dişlediğini hissedince titredi.

Sehun’un cevabını kalın bir sesle cevapladı. “Kural falan yok.” Sonra kucağına günah düştü.

“Sen—ah, siktir.” Jongin mırıldandı. Sehun kucağında bilerek kıpırdanınca tedbiri salladı. Parmaklarını Sehun’un saçlarına gömerek modelin kafasını geriye attı ve boynunun kemerini yaladı; dudaklara varınca durdu. Dilinin hafif bir hareketiyle Sehun’un ağzından tatminkâr iç çekiş döküldü.

“Bu, efendim, asıl plandı.” Sehun vurgulayarak söyledi ve saçını gözlerinin önünden çekti. Elini aralarına sokarak Jongin’in tişörtünün kenarını kavradı, gözlerindeki soru belirgindi: _‘Yapabilir miyim?’_

Jongin cevap olarak belini kırdı –dudaklarında bir sırıtışla Sehun tişörtü kaldırdı ve çıkardı. Tırnakları Jongin’in göğsünü lezizce çiziyordu ve Jongin ağzı kuruyarak Sehun’un tırnaklarının kaslarında dolaşmasını izliyordu. Sehun’un serçe parmağının ucu sertleşmiş bir göğüs ucuna sürttü ve Jongin utandırıcı bir ses çıkarmamak için dişlerini sıkmak zorunda kaldı.

“Çıkar.” Jongin homurdandı ve Sehun’un tişörtünü kavradı. Sehun tereddüt etmeden itaat etti ve gümüş barbell ile süslenmiş göbek deliğiyle ödüllendirildi.

“Yüce İsa.” İnledi ve mücevheri okşadı. “Beni yavaşça öldürüyorsun.”

“Her zaman takmıyorum.” Dedi Sehun. “Ama hoşuna gittiyse…”

“Bayıldım.” Dedi Jongin. Parmakları Sehun’un pantolonunun düğmesini buldu. “Benim için daha çok sürpriz var mı?”

Sehun masumca omuz silkti.

Aslında Jongin başka bir hoş sürpriz daha keşfetti; fermuarı indirirken karşısında sadece düzgünce kesilmiş kıllar vardı. “Buraya iç çamaşırı giymeden mi geldin?”

“Bu endüstri bana bunu öğretti.” Dedi Sehun ve ayağa kalkarak Jongin’in pantolonunu uzun bacaklarından indirmesine izin verdi. “Hızlıca soyunmak sahip olduğum en önemli yeteneğim.”

“Hızlı öğreniyorsun.” Jongin kabul etti. Sehun’un pantolonunu odanın karşısına fırlattı. “Ne izi bu?”

Parmaklarını Sehun’un sol baldırını saran siyah çizgiye bastırdı.

“Dövme.” Sehun fısıldadı ve Jongin’in kucağına oturarak çenesini öptü. “Kalıcı jartiyer giyiyormuşum gibi.” Jongin’in kucağına sürtündü. Jongin, Sehun’un ereksiyonunu karnında hissedebiliyordu—omurgasına ateş roketleri yolluyordu.

“Biliyor musun, sabahın on yirmi altısında baştan çıkarılmayı hiç beklemiyordum.” Jongin saate bakarak söyledi.

“Sabah seksi harika olur.” Sehun ciddi bir şekilde söyledi. “Ben bayılırım. Ya sen?”

Jongin, Sehun’un penisini kavradı ve birkaç kez sertçe çekti. “Genelde sabah seksi yapmam ama bunu değiştirmeye açığım.”

❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤

Saat 10.32’de Jongin’in parmakları Sehun’un kıçına gömülmüşken penisi ağzını dolduruyordu. Sehun dizlerinin üzerindeydi ve aynı anda hem Jongin’in ağzını beceriyordu hem de Jongin’in parmaklarıyla kendini beceriyordu. Jongin’i kafasından tutmuşken, Jongin onun kalça yanağını kavrıyor ve parmaklarına iyi bir açı sağlıyordu.

Jongin eşofmanının altında inanılmaz derecede sertti, kumaş çadır oluşturuyordu ve Sehun’un inlemeleriyle gittikçe ıslanıyordu.

“Ben hazırım.” Sehun’un sesi çatallaştı ve penisini Jongin’in ağzından çıkardı. Jongin ona bakarak dudaklarını yaladı.

“Oradaki çekmecede birkaç kondom olacaktı.” koltuğun yanındaki masayı işaret ederek söyledi. Sehun uzanarak aldı ve penisi Jongin’in köprücük kemiklerine sürttü. Jongin neredeyse eşofmanına boşalacaktı.

Sehun avucuna kondomu bırakınca Jongin parmaklarını içinden çıkardı ve zonklayan penisini hapisten kurtardı. Eşofmanını çıkarma zahmetine girmedi. Kondomu geçirerek birkaç çekişle kendini ıslattı ve Sehun’un kalçasına şaplak attı.

“Bunu yapmak istediğinden emin misin?”

“Bunu cidden bana şimdi mi soruyorsun?” Sehun başını eğerek Jongin’e bakıyordu. “Yüzüne boşalmak üzereyim. Anlamıyorsun.”

Sehun bununla beraber Jongin’in penisine oturdu ve zevkle soludu.

“Tamam, _siktir_, ben sadece—“ hayatı buna bağlıymış gibi zıplamaya başlamadan önce ağzından sadece bunlar çıktı. Jongin’in tek yapabildiği dayanmaktı. Elleri sıkıca Sehun’un kalçasını kavramıştı ve gözleri Sehun’un hareketleriyle zıplayan penisine odaklanmıştı.

Koltuk rahatsız edici bir şekilde terli tenine yapışıyordu ve Jongin komşu kadının evdeyse mutfak camından baktığında neler olduğunu açıkça görebileceğine emindi. Açıkçası umurunda değildi çünkü Sehun onu mükemmel bir şekilde sürüyordu ve kahrolası ince bir güzelliğe sahipti.

Jongin, Sehun’un penisinin ıslak yarığına başparmağını bastırdı ve ritimle etrafında döndürerek modeli inletti.

“Aman tanrım.” Sehun mırıldanarak terli saçını gözünün önünden çekti. “Oh siktir, ben—“

“Ne istiyorsun Sehun?” Jongin gözlerini Sehun’un yüzünden ayırmadı. “İstediğini söyle bana.”

“Bilmiyorum.” Sehun bağırdı ve Jongin’in penisinin etrafında kasıldı. “Ben—Al beni. Sadece, becer, _lütfen._”

Jongin bir kolunu Sehun’un beline dolayarak koltuktan kalktı. Sehun bacaklarını Jongin’in kalçasına doladı ve Jongin’in kendisini halının üzerine yatırmasına izin verdi. Sonra onu bıraktı.

“Tut onları.” Jongin, Sehun’un dizlerini göğsüne iterek emretti. Sehun’un dudağına ıslak bir öpücük kondurdu ve onu uzun, derin vuruşlarla becermeye başladı.

Sehun inlemelerinde boğulacaktı ve nefes almaya çabalıyordu. Jongin gözlerinde arzuyla onu alırken göğsü yanıyordu.

“Daha sert.” Diye arzuladı. “Beş gün sonra fotoğraf çekimlerine gideceğim, senin kıyafetlerini sunacağım ve o zaman hâlâ seni içimde hissetmek istiyorum. O fotoğraflar basıldığında ya da panolara asıldığında baktığın zaman bu siktiğimin anını hatırlayacaksın.”

Jongin utanmaz bir inlemeyle boşaldı ve Sehun duvarlarını kasarak onu sağdı. Jongin kendine geldiğinde Sehun hâlâ Jongin’in penisi üzerinde hareket ediyordu—Jongin’in hassaslığına zarar vermemek için dikkatli bir şekilde.

“Sen—“ Jongin soluk soluğa mırıldandı. Sonra başını sallayarak içinden çıktı ve eğilerek Sehun’un penisini boğazına kadar aldı.

Sehun’un hıçkırarak boşalması penisinin ucunun Jongin’in boğazına değmesiyle yetmişti. Jongin tek bir damlayı boşa harcamadı.

❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤

Sehun’un çekimindeki fotoğraflar ilk… Gizli ilişkilerinden birkaç hafta sonra Jongin’in masasındaydı. Jongin onlara bayılmıştı –şirket Jongin’in görüşünü canlandırmıştı. Sehun ipek gömlekleri ve dar pantolonları giymek için yaratılmış doğanın tanrısı gibi görünüyordu.

En sevdiklerini seçti ve ajansa mail olarak gönderdi. Pantolonunun penisinin yüzünden nasıl daraldığını düşünmemeye çalışıyordu.

❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤

Birkaç hafta sonra reklamcılık şirketinden bir temsilci reklam çekiminin işlenmemiş halini ofisine bıraktığında Jongin fotoğrafların en küçük endişesi olduğunu fark etti. Dosyayı hemen bilgisayarına aktardı ve ilk çerçeveyle aklına canlı görüntüler doluştu. Sehun’un çıplak sırtının bir çekimiydi, yemyeşil ağaçlarla çevrili adam gömleği giymek üzereydi.

Jongin yutkunarak _Oynat_ düğmesine bastı.

İki buçuk dakika sonra ereksiyonunu görmezden gelmeye çalışıyordu. On beş dakika sonra bir brifingi vardı, Tanrı aşkına.

Sonra telefonu titredi.

_-Hoşuna gitti mi?_

_+Ne hoşuma gitti mi?_

_-Reklam. Fotoğraflar. Her şey._

_+Gitti._

_-Elimden geleni yaptım._

_+İşinde çok iyisin. Olmasaydın seni tutmazdım._

_-Demek istediğim bu değildi._

_+Ne demek istedin o zaman?_

_-Çekimler boyunca kıçımdaki penisini hayal etmemek için elimden geleni yaptım. Çekimler böylece daha iyi oldu ancak dakikalar önce kendimi banyoda rahatlattığım için oldu._

Yıllardır ilk kez Jongin bir dakikadan az bir şekilde kendini boşaltmıştı.

❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤

Kamera flaşları her saniyede birkaç kez patlıyordu ve Jongin’in gözlerini kapatınca tek görebildiği parlayan beyaz ışıklardı.

Yeni tasarımının lansman partisindeydi ve etkinliği sabırsızlıkla bekleyen çok fazla gazeteci gelmişti –birkaç tanesi uluslararası gazetelerdendi. Moda eleştirmenleri ve meslektaş tasarımcılarının yanı sıra idollerden oyunculara, spor yıldızlarına kadar bir sürü ünlü de vardı. O kadar çok el sıkışmıştı ki parmakları karıncalanıyordu. Ancak yine de promosyonlarının yüzü olan adamı henüz görememişti.

“Beni mi arıyorsun?”

Jongin döndüğünde Sehun’un duvara yaslandığını gördü; _Kairos_ takımlarından birinin içerisinde nefis görünüyordu.

“Takımlarımın yüzü olmaya da mı çalışıyorsun?” Jongin takıldı ve Sehun’un omzundaki olmayan tozları silkeledi.

“Buna karşı çıkamam.” Dedi Sehun ve Jongin’in eline şampanya kadehini tutuşturdu. “Ancak bugün yeri değil. Bu başarılı lansmanını tebrik ederim Jongin.”

Kadehleri tokuşturdular ve bakışlarını Jongin’inkilerden ayırmadan bir yudum aldı.

“Sen olmasaydın olmazdı.” Jongin kadehini kaldırarak söyledi. “Teşekkür ederim.”

Yeniden şampanyalarını yudumladılar.

Jongin bakışlarını utanmazca Sehun’da gezdirdi. Birbirlerini son gördüklerinden beri üç ay geçmişti ve uzun bir susuzluğun ardından ilk kez suyu tadıyormuş gibi hissediyordu. İkisi de çok meşguldü—Jongin yeni tasarımıyla ve sonraki Moda Haftası tasarımlarına başlamıştı ve Sehun ise başka projelere modellik yapıyordu.

“İyi görünüyorsun.” Jongin sonunda konuştu. “_Esquire _sayını gördüm.”

“Evet, büyük yankı uyandırdı, değil mi?” Sehun kadehini kenara bıraktı ve yaklaştı. “Dünyaca ünlü tasarımcı tarafında tasarımlarının yüzü olarak seçilmek pek çok kapak çekimine katılmanı kolaylaştırıyor.”

“Pekâlâ, artan şöhretinin bana da bir faydası olacak, değil mi? Buna ortak çıkar ilişkisi mi diyelim?”

“Ortak çıkar ilişkisi.” Sehun tekrarladı. Sesi her adımında birkaç oktav düşüyordu. “En iyisi.”

“Bu gece gel.” Jongin, Sehun’un dudaklarının pembeliğine kendini kaptırarak mırıldandı.

“Daha iyi bir fikrim var.” Sehun bir adım ilerleyerek söyledi ve sonunda aralarındaki mesafeyi kapattı. “Bu binanın çatısına nereden çıkılacağını biliyorum. Hızlı olmamız lazım tabii ki. Birisinin seni arama riskini göze alamayız, değil mi?”

❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤

Çatı o kadar sessizdi ki Jongin damarlarında dolaşan kanı duyabiliyordu.

“Takımını mahvedeceksin.” Jongin acıyla söyledi. “Böyle malzemeden beden sıvılarını çıkarmak çok zor oluyor.”

“Yine de elin pantolonumun içinde.” Sehun belirtti ve Jongin’in dokunuşuna yay gibi gerildi.

“Donsuz gezmeyi seven ben değilim.” Jongin karşılık verdi ve bileğini büktü. “Şu ıslaklığa bakılırsa bir süredir yarı sert haldeydin. Kurtulması zor büyük bir iz olmuş.”

“Sussana be.” Sehun gülerek Jongin’in diğer elini tutarak sırtına sardı. “Senin için bir sürprizim var.”

Jongin’in parmakları Sehun’un kalça yanaklarına yöneldi ve soğuk, sert bir şeyle karşılaştı.

“Bu yüzden birazcık geç kaldım.” Sehun devam etti ve Jongin kıç tıkacını okşarken sesi ağırlaşıyordu. “Bunu sokarken, ahh, biraz dalmışım.”

“Ne istediğini iyi biliyorsun, değil mi?”

“Biliyorum.” Sehun utanmazca cevapladı. “İstediğimi alma konusunda çok şanslıyım.”

“Ee şu anda ne istiyorsun?”

Jongin tıkacı çekiştirdi ve Sehun kollarında beklentiyle titredi.

❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤

Sokak lambaları domaldığı yerden ona göz kırpıyordu—Jongin’in kalçalarının her vuruşuyla ışıklar flulaşıyordu ve Sehun güzel bir manzara olduğunu düşünüyordu. Jongin, Sehun’un boğazını dişleyerek boşaldı ve Sehun çok geçmeden ardından titreyerek boşaldı.

Jongin gülümseyerek tıkacı Sehun’a yeniden taktı.

Partiye döndüklerinde Sehun’un pantolonunun önünde yeniden oluşmaya başlayan bir ıslaklık vardı.

❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤

Yeni erkek giyim tasarımı sağlamlaştığında Jongin yaklaşan özel tasarımı için Paris’e geri döndü. Sehun onu ayda birkaç kez ziyaret ediyordu ve işe dönmeden önce bir hafta sonu kalıyordu. Jongin’in çatı katında birbirine geçmiş ve zevkten sarhoş olmuş halde zamanlarını geçiriyorlardı—Jongin’in evindeki her noktada sevişmeleri çok uzun sürmemişti.

Rahatlatıcı bir bağ kurmuşlardı—aralarındaki uzak mesafeye rağmen güvende kalan bir bağdı. Jongin ne zaman Paris’e gelse Sehun’a tasarımlarını gösteriyor ve fikrini, önerilerini soruyordu. Sehun onun fikirlerine daha çok değer vererek Jongin’e büyük işlerindeki fikirlerini soruyordu.

Bu sırada birbirleri hakkında çok şey öğrenmeye başladılar—espriler ve bam telleri, en sevdiği yemekler, suçlu zevkleri, moda dünyası dışındaki hobileri ve yetenekleri. İkisinin de hardcore anime hayranı olduklarını keşfettikleri gün on saat boyunca koltuğa yayılıp kaçırdıkları animeleri izlemişlerdi. Sehun başı Jongin’in göğsünde uyuyakaldı ve Jongin onu uyandırmaya kıyamayarak hareket etmedi. Orada öylece kaldılar; Jongin, Sehun’a sımsıkı sarılarak uyudular.

Sonunda paparazziler beraber geçirdikleri zamanı fark etmeye ve ilişkilerinin doğasını sorgulamaya başladılar. Jongin onlara cevap vermeyi reddederken Sehun ne zaman soru gelse eğleniyormuş gibi görünüyordu. Sırıtarak “Beraber vakit geçirmekten hoşlanıyoruz,” tarzında cevaplar veriyor ve gözlerinde parıltıyla devam ediyordu. Nedense bu Jongin’i hiç rahatsız etmiyordu.

“Selam.” Sehun bir gün elinde hafta sonu çantasıyla Jongin’in evine girerek selamladı. Anahtarlarını mermer tezgâha, çantasını kapının oraya bıraktı ve ayakkabılarını çıkardı.

“Selam.” Jongin dikkatini önündeki eskizden ayırmadan cevapladı. Tasarımını neredeyse bitirmişti ancak hangi parçanın gösterileceğine henüz karar verememişti.

“Birkaç gün içinde katılmam gereken bir gala var.” Sehun tasarımcıya yaklaşarak söyledi ve nazikçe sandalyesini masadan uzaklaştırdı. Jongin’in kucağına oturdu ve kollarını boynuna doladı. “Kavalyem olmak ister misin? New York’ta.”

“Hımm.” Jongin ellerini Sehun’un kalçasında gezdirdi. “Seni giydiren ben olursam olur.”

“İstediğin zaman beni giydirebilirsin.” Sehun eğilerek Jongin’in dudaklarını öptü. “Ayrıca istediğin zaman beni soyabilirsin.”

Jongin onu havaya kaldırdığında ve yatak odasına doğru koşturduğunda çığlık atarak güldü.

❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤

“Jongin! Jongin! Sehun’la çıkıyor musunuz?”

Kırmızı halıda on adım atmışlardı ki basın tek bir soruyla onları bombardımana tutmaya başladı. Jongin gözlerini devirerek onları görmezden geldi—Sehun onu takip etti ve devam etmeden önce birkaç kez poz verdiler.

“Jongin, doğruca cevap vermemenin bir nedeni mi var yoksa—“

“Bakın,” elini kaldırarak sözünü kesti. Çenesi sertleşmişti ve Sehun ondan yayılan siniri hissedebiliyordu. “Cevap vermiyorum çünkü bir cevabım yok, anlaşıldı mı?” Sehun’a baktı ve Sehun bakışlarıyla kendisine karşılık verdi. “Ne olduğumuzu _bilmiyorum._ Ancak bir şey var. Size vereceğim tek cevap bu.”

Birkaç fotoğraftan sonra sonunda binaya kaçacak fırsatları oldu.

“Sanırım bunu daha sonra konuşmalıyız.” Sehun mahremiyet sağlanır sağlanmaz söyledi.

“Evet,” Jongin derin bir nefes aldı. “Konuşmalıyız.”

“Ama hey, şimdi güzel bir zaman geçirelim, olur mu? Bu geceki yemeğin harika olacağını duydum.” Sehun elini sıkarak söyledi. “Haydi, ikimizin de bir içkiye ihtiyacı var.”

❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤

Otel odalarına döndüklerinde yorgunluktan kırılıyorlardı. Sehun kapıyı kapatır kapatmaz soyunmaya başladı ve banyoya giderken arkasında giysi izi bıraktı. Jongin geldiğinde su çoktan akmaya başlamıştı, buhar havaya karışıyordu ve aynalara yapışıyordu.

Jongin birkaç dakika makyajını sildi ve kıyafetlerini çıkardı. Sonra kocaman duşta Sehun’a katıldı. Bir süre sessizce yıkandılar, ikisi de konuyu açan olmak istemiyordu.

“Ee, ne demek istedin?” Sehun sonunda dayanamadı.

Jongin suyun altında gözlerini açıp Sehun’a baktı.

“Bir şey _olduğunu_ inkâra edemeyeceğimize eminim.” Dedi. “Aramızda yani. Ancak devam edecek durumda mıyız?” yüz temizleyiciyi aldı ve eline sıktı. “Gençsin—kariyerin büyüyor ve önünde seni bekleyen bir sürü fırsatın var. Başka biriyle, daha iyi sana daha çok uygun biriyle tanışma ihtimalin var.”

Dönerek yüzünü ovuşturmaya başladı ve suyun sesi Sehun’un yaptıklarını yutuyor gibiydi.

“Sık sık işime gömüldüğümü unutmamak gerek—seninle dünyayı gezecek, şovlarına gidecek, istediğimiz zaman küçük kaçamaklar yapacak yeterli zamanım yok. Yavaşlamaya başlamaya karar vermem yıllar alacaktır ve benimle uzun süre buna katlanacağına emin değilim.”

Sıcak su yüzündeki kiri yıkayıp götürüyordu.

“Bu durumda kariyerlerimiz hayatımızdaki en önemli şey. Ben… Bunun, seninle nereye gittiğini görmek istiyorum ancak değerlendirebileceğin pek çok yönü sunmadan sana sormak bencilce olurdu.”

“Aslında onları düşündüm ben.” Sehun sabunlu ellerini bedeninde gezdirerek konuştu. “Uzun zaman önce.”

Jongin gözlerini kırpıştırdı. Sehun omuz silkerek suyun altına girdi. Bedeninde kayıp gidiyordu ve Jongin özlem sancısı hissetti.

“Bizi düşündüm.” Sehun devam etti. “Ve bizi istiyorum. Bize bir şans vermek isterim ve yürütemesek bile en azından denemediğimizi söylemem. Boşa zaman kaybı olmaz asla.”

Açıkçası Jongin buna asla karşı çıkamazdı.

❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤

Sessiz kaldılar. Aileleri, Sehun’un menajeri ve Jongin’in kişisel asistanı dışında kimse ilişkilerinin aslını bilmiyordu. Davranışlarına bakılırsa değişen pek çok şey yoktu—aslında hiçbir şey değişmemişti. Tek farkı birbirlerine karşı olan hislerinin ‘cinsel ama platonik’ değil ‘romantik’ olduğunun farkındaydılar.

Sehun, Paris Moda Haftası’nda Jongin’in Sonbahar/Kış koleksiyonunu açtı. Sonraki röportajlarda Jongin, Sehun’un girişinin koleksiyonun gelişmesini ve üretime geçmesini sağladığından bahsetti. İş ilişkileriyle ilgili her soruyu cevaplarken kişisel sorulardan ustalıkla kaçıyordu.

Altıncı ay dönümlerinde Jongin onu _Kairos_’un gelecek Eau de Parfum alanının yüzü olma teklifiyle şaşırttı. Haberler gazetelere çıktığında ilişki spekülasyonları artmaya başladı—Asya’nın en rağbet gören modellerinden biri olarak pozisyonunu sağlamlaştırdığından beri Sehun temsil edeceği markalar konusunda oldukça seçici bir model olarak tanınıyordu o yüzden onun _Kairos_ koleksiyonun yeni bir yüzü olacağı konuşmaya değer bir konuydu.

Sehun çekimler ve podyumlar için dünyayı dolaşıyordu o yüzden dışarıda hiç beraber fotoğrafları yoktu. Ancak sık sık Jongin’in çatı katına girip çıkarken görüntüleniyordu ve bu da dedikoduları hiç durdurmuyordu.

Ancak toplumun burun sokmasına ve sayısız sorularına rağmen, onlar mutluydular.

❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤

Sehun, _Kairos’un_ yeni kokusu _Seafoam_ promosyonları için saçlarını açık maviye boyadı. Önce reklam çekimini çekti—bir lagünün içinde, temiz su kaslarına çarparak tenini yumuşacık gösterirken uhrevi güzelliğini sunduğu 40 saniyelik bir reklamdı. Basit ama estetik olarak hoştu. Jongin evde reklamdan ve yeni saçından ne kadar çok hoşlandığını saatlerce Sehun’a göstermişti.

Hatta Jongin’in fotoğraf çekimine gidecek zamanı olmuştu. Çekim için _Etretat’taydılar_; mükemmel bir arka plan sunan kireç taşı falezleriyle ünlü Alabaster Koyu’nda toplumdan uzaktaydı. Beyaz, düğmeleri açık pamuklu gömlek ve kahverengi pamuklu pantolon giyen Sehun profesyonelliğini kameraya konuşturuyordu. Saçları yapılmamıştı, rüzgârda savruluyordu ve Jongin hayatında ilk kez nefesinin kesildiğini hissediyordu.

“Yüzündeki o ifade de ne?” Sehun ona yaklaştı, çıplak ayakları yürürken kuma gömülüyordu.

Jongin düşünmeden uzandı ve Sehun’un mavi saçlarını kulağının arkasına soktu. Yanaklarını kavradı. Sehun’un gözleri kocaman oldu, etrafındaki insanların farkındaydı ancak hareket etmedi.

“Nefes kesicisin. Doğal bir güzellik. Ben… Seninle tanıştığım, seninle çalışabildiğim ve seninle eve dönebildiğim için çok mutluyum.”

Eğilerek Sehun’un dudaklarını nazikçe öptü ve başparmağını yanağındaki yara izinde gezdirdi.

Ve böylece, yaklaşık bir yıllık gizlilikten sonra, ilişkilerini topluma sundular. Umurlarında bile değildi.

❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤

_Seafoam_ koku markaları listesinin en üstüne yerleşti ve _Kairos_ Jongin’in her çalışana—yarı zamanlılar da dâhil—yılsonu bonusu verecek kadar hasılat elde etmişti. Sehun’un doğum günü için _Seafoam_’ın sınırlı üretim versiyonunu çıkardı; Sehun’un saçlarıyla neredeyse aynı renkte olan açık mavi bir şişedeydi. Sadece 412 şişe üretildi.

“Erkek iç çamaşırına başlarsam ne olur?” Jongin bir gece Sehun’u bardağın kenarından izleyerek sordu. “Modellik yapar mısın?”

“Hazinemin yakından çekilmesi senin için gerçekten sorun olmaz mı?” Sehun sırıttı. “Herkes görecek.”

“İyi nokta.” Jongin kabul etti. “Belki de onun yerine kadın iç çamaşırı yapmalıyım.”

“Ancak senin için özel dikim iç çamaşırı giymemi istersen…” Sehun gerinerek bacaklarını Jongin’in kucağına koydu. “…seve seve yaparım.”

Jongin içkisini yudumladı. “Yaparsın, ha?”

“Mmm. Tanga üzerimde muhteşem durur biliyorsun.”

Duraklama oldu. “Göster bakalım.”

❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤

“Böyle bir şeyin olduğunu düşünmezdim.” Sehun şarap rengi ipek tangayı üzerine geçirirken söyledi ve yatakta çıplak bir şekilde uzanan Jongin’e baktı.

“Araştırmak içindi.” Jongin omuz silkerek yastıklara dayandı ve ellerini başının altına koydu. “20’li yaşlarımın sonunda kadın iç çamaşırı koleksiyonu çıkarma fikrim vardı. Çok iyi yapamadım yine de o yüzden bu fikri kenara attım.”

“Bunu sen mi yaptın?”

“Evet. Sana mükemmel oldu.” Jongin, Sehun’un üyesini sarmalayan kumaşa keyifle göz gezdirerek söyledi. “Benim için döner misin?”

Sehun döndü ve Jongin’in zaten sertleşmiş penisi daha çok şişti. Arka ipi kalça yanakları arasında kayboluyordu ve Sehun birazcık hareket ederse Jongin sınırlı üretimden taşacak yumuşak toplarını görebilirdi.

“Lanet olsun.” Jongin iç çekti. “Buraya gel.”

Sehun yaklaştı; yatak odasının yumuşak aydınlatması altında endamlı görünüyordu. Yatak içine çöktü ve Jongin sonunda o kalçaya ellerini koyabildi. Sehun bir bacağını üzerine atarak Jongin’in penisine kuruldu.

Sıcak avuçlar Jongin’in göğsünü buldu. Sehun baştan çıkarıcı bir şekilde kalçasını döndürdü; ipek ve Jongin’in penisinin birbirine sürtünmesinin nefis hissiyle göz bebekleri titreşti.

“İpeği neden çok sevdiğini anlıyorum.” Dedi Sehun. Hareketlerini durdurmadı ve Jongin dayanamayarak tangadan taşan ıslak penis başına dokundu.

“İpeğe bayılıyorum.” Jongin kabullendi ve Sehun’un tadını almak için parmağını yaladı. “Ama en çok ipeğin içindeki sana bayılıyorum.”

Sürtünme hızının artması uzun sürmedi. İpek sürtünmeyi kolaylaştırıyordu ve Sehun alçak, edepsiz bir sesle inliyordu.

“Bakın şuna,” Jongin mırıldanarak Sehun’un kalçasını sıktırdı. “Nefes kesicisin.”

Sehun’un boğazından bir inleme döküldü ve Jongin sıvısına parmağını daldırarak Sehun’un bekleyen deliğine götürdü.

“Oh tanrım, devam et şuna.” Sehun yalvardı. Jongin daire çiziyordu Sehun’un deliğinde ve parmağının ucunu yavaşça bastırarak kucağındaki modelden tatlı inlemeler çıkarıyordu.

“Boşalmak istiyorum.” Sehun soludu. “Siktir, lütfen—“

Jongin orta parmağını tamamen soktu ve Sehun’un prostatına bastırdı. Sehun’un umutsuzca arzuladığı orgazmı tetikledi. Menisini Jongin’in göğsüne bıraktı ve Sehun’un penisi titredi.

“Yüzüme otur.” Dedi Jongin ve elleriyle göğsünü sildi. Sehun inleyerek Jongin’in yüzüne doğru hareketlendi. Jongin kalçasını yalarken ve tanganın ipi deliğine leziz bir şekilde sürterken yorgun olduğu için Sehun’un tek yapabildiği yatak başlığına tutunmaktı.

Omzunun üzerinden baktığında Jongin’in bundan çok eğlendiğini görebiliyordu Sehun—sızdıran penisini kavramıştı ve teni kıpkırmızı olmuştu.

Sehun dakikalar için yeniden sertleşti ve Jongin’in yetenekli diliyle ikinci kez boşaldı.

Yatağa çöktü; penisi tükenmiş ve deliği zevkle sızlıyordu. Jongin de karnındaki kuruyan meni ve şiş dudaklarıyla aynı şekilde tükenmiş görünüyordu.

“Kadın iç çamaşırı koleksiyonuma başladığımda kesinlikle senin bedeninde birkaç parça yapacağım.” Jongin çatallaşmış sesiyle konuştu.

❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤

Beraber _GQ_ kapağına çıktılar.

Son fotoğrafları biraz fazla müstehcen çıkmıştı –ikisi de tüm çekim boyunca üstsüzdü ve _her_ fotoğrafta birbirlerine dokunuyorlardı. Şikâyetleri yoktu tabii ki, tüketicilerin de öyle.

Şaşırtıcı bir şekilde röportajın içeriği de öyleydi. En sevdikleri sorular tartışmasız iş ilişkileriyle alakalıydı.

_S: Birbirinizle tanıştıktan sonra kariyeriniz nasıl değiştiğini ya da geliştiğini ifade edersiniz? Anlaşmazlığa düşüren yaratıcı farklar var mıydı? İlham kaynaklarınız peki?_

_OSH: Jongin’le tanışmadan önce—yaygın başarımdan önce—işim daha çok katalog modelliğine ve ara sıra Gap ya da Topman gibi markaların projelerine dayanıyordu. Özel tasarımda modellik etme şansı elde ettikten sonra modanın gerçekten farklı seviyeleri olduğunu fark ettim. Topluca üretilmiş kıyafetler tasarımcının esansını taşımıyor—bir sonları var; para geliyor ve gidiyor. Ancak Jongin’in parçalarıyla her birine ne kadar çok zaman ve emek harcandığını—her gömleğin ya da elbisenin arkasında bir hikâye olduğunu, kıyafetlerin insanın parçası olarak nasıl sergilendiğini, sadece giyilecek bir şey olmadığını— gördüm. Özel tasarım sadece para demek değildi –evet, kıyafetler çok değerliler ancak Jongin gibi tasarımcılar işlerini bunun için yapmıyorlar. Tutkuları bu olduğu için, eşsiz bir şey üretmek istedikleri için tasarlıyorlar. Olabildiğince en iyisi olmak için kendilerini zorluyorlar. Bunu takdire şayan buluyorum._

_KJI: Her zaman parçanın kendisine odaklanan ürünleri tasarladım. Birisine bakıp onlardan hiç ilham almamıştım, hiç birisini temsil edecek bir parça yaratmamıştım. Sehun… Kıyafetlerime daha önce fark edemediğim bir anlam yükledi. Belki de bias tutuyorumdur ama bana göre parçalarımla bir hikâye resmetti. Benim gömleklerimden birinin içinde ilk kez gözüme çarptığı zaman bir çekilme hissettim. Ne olduğunu bulmak isteten bir çekilme bana daha fazlasını ve iyisini yaratmam için istek verdi. O zamandan beri pek çok Kairos koleksiyonun ilham kaynağı oldu. Aslında yakında başka bir etiket sunacağım –gençlere ve genç yetişkinlere hitap edecek—ve kot pantolon koleksiyonu ondan ilham aldı. Onunla olmak heyecan verici. Beynim hiç durmuyor ve işimi sürekli mükemmelliğe doğru o itiyor._

Sehun şu soruyu da sevmişti:

_S: Onunla olmak istediğinizi anladığın an ne zamandı?_

_OSH: Paris’in göbeğinde bir dondurmacıya gitmiştik—düzinelerce lezzete sahip olan bir dükkândı ve ben daha istemeden ne istediğimi anlamıştı. Dikkatli oluşu ve hoşuma giden şeyi bilecek kadar beni tanıması… Kulağa aptalca geliyor, değil mi? Sonuçta sadece bir dondurmaydı. Ama benim için çok şey ifade ediyordu._

_KJI: Bunu fark etmenin özel bir anı olduğunu sanmıyorum. Beraber paylaştığımız pek çok anının birikimiyle gelişen bir şeydi. Onun yanında uyanmak, tasarımlarıma dürüstçe tavsiye vermesi, beraber gülecek birisine sahip olmak, onun için yemek pişirmekti. Benzer kariyerlerimizin de yardımı oldu—hareketli saatlerimizi, günlerce ve haftalarca çalışma gereksinimini anlayabiliyorduk. O sadece… Âşık olunası birisiydi._

_OSH: Pekâlâ, şimdi benim cevabım oldukça aptalca göründü, değil mi? [Güler]_

Bir hafta içinde o sayı yok satmıştı.

** _The END._ **

**Author's Note:**

> Sehun, Jongin’den yaklaşık 6-7 yaş küçük. Kairos, Yunanca ‘fırsat’ anlamına geliyor. Jongin’in tasarladığı elbiseler Elie Saab adında bir tasarımcıdan ilham alındı.


End file.
